This relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to antennas for electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications circuitry such as wireless local area network communications circuitry to handle communications with nearby equipment. Electronic devices may also be provided with satellite navigation system receivers and other wireless circuitry such as near-field communications circuitry. Near-field communications schemes involve electromagnetically coupled communications over short distances, typically 20 cm or less.
To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor wireless devices, manufacturers are continually striving to implement wireless communications circuitry such as antenna components using compact structures. At the same time, there is a desire for wireless devices to cover a growing number of communications bands. For example, it may be desirable for a wireless device to cover a near-field communications band while simultaneously covering additional non-near-field (far-field) bands such cellular telephone bands, wireless local area network bands, and satellite navigation system bands.
Because antennas have the potential to interfere with each other and with components in a wireless device, care must be taken when incorporating antennas into an electronic device. Moreover, care must be taken to ensure that the antennas and wireless circuitry in a device are able to exhibit satisfactory performance over a range of operating frequencies.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless communications circuitry for wireless electronic devices.